Who are you looking for?
by Basketball12
Summary: When 2 kids come into the building looking for their dad the team gets more than they bargained for when the boy is kidnapped. How will team Gibbs react to this when the boy is shot with the possibility of having a spine injury. Warning: contains references to spanking of minors. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

McGee POV

While I am doing my reports, my phone rings

"Agent McGee" I answer

"Hey McGee, this is Aaron from security. there's two kids here asking to go up to team Gibbs floor"

"Well, who are they looking for?"

"They said their dad, but they won't give their name. Not even who their dad is! Can I bring them up to you and you investigate?"

"Well, I am the only one here at the moment. Go ahead and bring then up. I'll look into this."

"I will be up in a minute"

Three minutes later the elevator dings and two kids come out with Aaron

"Here you are Agent McGee" Aaron says

"Thanks Aaron" I say

"Who are you?" the little boy asks

"My name is Special Agent Timothy McGee. what's your name?"

"We will tell you our names after you tell us where our dad is" the girl says

"At the moment I am not for sure. If you could tell me your name that would be nice since you know my name" I say

"My name is TJ"

"My name is Kate"

"and your last name?" I say

"why is it important" Kate says

"because I told you my first and last name, and it's only polite to do the same." I say

"Fine our last name is DiNozzo. happy?" Kate says

"So your dad is Tony?" I ask

"yep" Kate says

"Tony is on his lunch break right now. He will be back in a few minutes." I say

"then where is my grandpa?" Kate says

"who's your grandpa?"

"Well haven't meet my mom's dad. not only is her dad dead but also our mom is dead. our dads dad is dead. He has been dead for about five years legally after a deal gone wrong, but he was never been involved in our life. he has basically been dead to us longer than that. So I am sure your question well who is your grandpa? well that's pretty simple Gibbs." Kate says

"Wait, you know Gibbs to?" I ask shocked

"Yep and if you don't tell me where he is you are gonna get one head slap you will never forget" Kate says

"Gibbs is out for coffee" I say

"They did invent this thing called phones for a reason." kate says

Tony POV

"CAITLIN JOY DINOZZO you do not talk to any adult with that attitude" I say

"hi dad" Kate says

"apologize" I say

"sorry for my attitude agent mcgee" Kate says

"apology accepted" mcgee says

"hey TJ. what are you two doing here? Why aren't you at home with " I say

"well we" TJ starts to think of something

"Anthony, why aren't you with Naomi?"

"Well um you see dad she wasn't"

"Anthony Dominic Dinozzo junior tell me the truth"

"well dad" kate says, trying to save her brother, "on our way home from school this black SUV was following us. then when we got to our neighborhood there were cars all over our yard and men inside our house." Kate tells me

"What did the men look like?" I ask

"a scary version of you and grandpa."

Kate continues after getting strange looks

"when you guys have on your vest, ear wicks, guns, and all that" Kate says

"so basically bad guys from a movie?" I ask

"yep and they were tearing the house apart. I took a picture of this note before we started running to NCIS." Kate says

"show me" i say

"it says: agent dinozzo, as you are reading this we have searched your house and have taken everything of value. The next thing we take is your kids. you can not hide them. we have eyes and ears everywhere. The only way to stop this maham is to publicly announce the real result of case number 29634. We will be in touch." Kate reads

outside the bullpen

"Say good bye to your dad"

"DADDY HELP"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much the reviews and for everyone who is following or favorite my story. It is greatly appreciated. In my story Jen doesn't die and is still the director. Also anything in bold is in sign language.

Chapter 2

Previously on what are you looking for?

_Outside the bullpen_

"_Say goodbye to your daddy'_

"_DADDY"_

Tony POV

"TJ what's up bud?"

I hear no answer back.

"TJ TJ where are you"

"Tony what's up?" Gibbs asks me

"TJ just called for me but he is not answering back and he is not in the bullpen. Could something have happened to him?"

"Tony, son calm down this is the navy yard no one can just steal a kid. You also need to remember his grandpa is a sniper and special investigator plus his dad is also a special agent" Gibbs says

"Okay then WHERE ON EARTH IS MY SON?"

"Ziva call ducky and Abby and ask them if they have seen TJ. McGee go through the security footage and see if you spot TJ. Tony sit down and call security."

TJ POV

"You kid are going to voluntarily will walk to the car. If at any point someone asks us where we are going you say that I am your friend Tom's dad and that I am taking you to a game with him. You got that kid?"

"Yes sir" I say. I am scared to death this guy is scary and says that he is taking someplace far away from here because he wants to get back at my dad for putting his dad in jail. I just want my dad. I don't want to go with this guy, but I have to because the scary guy said if I want to ever see my dad again I have to cooperate with him.

"You ready you little brat?"

"Yes" I say then a thought occurred to me if this guy is going to let me lead the way to the parking lot I can take the longest route giving my dad and grandpa more time to find me because I am still in the building. The only problem is that the scary guy will probably tell me to take him through the back ways which won't give dad any time plus we won't run into any one.

"What are you waiting for kid? Lead the way."

"Sir you never told me your name. You already know my name but I would like to know your name just in case someone ask. Just in case you have forgotten my dad is the senior field agent for the MCRT unit, my grandpa is the agent in charge for the MCRT unit, my grandma Jenny is the director plus there is more family I can tell you about if you want."

"Fine names Sid now get moving or else" Sid tells me

I think to myself what on earth does "or else" mean. When dad says"or else" it usually means I'm about to get sent to my room for a time out, but what does Sid mean by it?

"Move it" Sid says

"Yes sir" I say and I start moving taking the longest route

Abby POV

As I am walking through my floor to look for TJ I see him walking with some man I don't know. I can tell by his face that something is hinky.

"Hey TJ what's happening bud? Everyone is out looking for you. Why did you run off and who is your friend?" I ask

"Hi aunt Abby this is Tom's dad he is going to take me and Tom to a basketball game" TJ says but quickly added in sign language **get dad taking long to garage**.

"Okay then sounds like fun. See you later buddy."

"Bye aunt Abby" he says back

As soon as we pass them I take out my phone and dial Gibbs' number

"Got something Abs?" He answers

"Yes I found TJ with some man I don't know heading towards the garage hurry Gibbs save him" I say quickly  
"Thanks Abs" then he hangs up

Gibbs POV

"Grab your gear TJ is heading towards the garage with some man Abby doesn't know. Kate stays here in the bullpen don't go anywhere. Got me?" I tell the team

"Yeah Grandpa Gibbs I got you" Kate replies

"Good lets go" I say

As we are running to the garage we see a man with TJ yelling at him to get in the car now he already wasted enough time. Tony is fuming now but I calmly but my hand on his shoulder so we can surprise the guy.

TJ POV

"Hurry up you brat you wasted enough time talking to your aunt. If you don't hurry up you are going to be in so much pain I promise. Now GET IN THE CAR NOW"

By now I'm crying because I'm so scared. Where's my dad? Where are my grandpa and grandma? Why haven't they come yet to save me?

Tony POV

Why is that guy yelling at my son? He has no right. Wait is that a gun? Oh my word it is and he's pointing it right at him. Oh he is so going to pay for that.

"Gibbs" I whisper to my dad

"Yes" he answers back quietly

"The man is pointing a gun at TJ" I answer back

"On my three" Gibbs says and me, McGee, and Ziva get in position.

Gibbs starts counting

One

Two

Three

We all yell "NCIS FREEZE"

Then this man who has taken TJ turns around and says "never" then points the gun at TJ

"Drop the gun dirt bag" I say

Why isn't he putting down the gun? He's surrounded.

"We said freeze dirt bag" Gibbs says

"No you are going to pay Agent DiNozzo and Agent Gibbs for putting my brother PFC Zachary Allan in jail even though he was innocent." The guy says

"Put the gun down and let's talk about this." I say

"No you have had your chance to find his innocence because you have already looked at that specific case five times. Say goodbye TJ"

"No leave my son alone"

BANG

BANG

BANG

"DADDY"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone! Thank you again for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. So I have gotten reviews about my writing and how I have grammatical and spelling errors please forgive me I do try my best. I am not a great writer and one of the many reasons I am writing stories is to improve on my skills so please hang with me here. Also I am so sorry for the late update I have been really busy with life and because of that business I have completely forgotten about updating till now. FYI Kate Todd Dinozzo is known as Caitlyn so there won't be any confusion. Enjoy the story :)

SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 EPISODE SWAK YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

TJ POV  
I am scared at this point. I feel really woozy all the sudden and I have this burning feeling in my stomach. I look down and I see blood. I freak out and look at my dad then everything is black.

Tony POV

One minute I am arguing with this guy who stupidly tried to kidnap my son. Now he has shot my son. He is going to pay.

I run to my son praying to God that He would save TJ. I keep saying "God please don't take my son away from my please. I just lost Kate six years ago I can't lose my son now. Please God save my son"

When I get to TJ, I see that he only had one wound but it doesn't look good at all. There is a lot of blood and it looks like the bullet went through his stomach.

I take off my jacket and shirt. I start pushing pressure on the entrance and exit wounds trying to stop the bleeding.

Ugh I am going to personally kill that man who did those. Maybe I could get Ziva to torture him before I kill him slowly and painfully.

"Someone call an ambulance. Quickly he's losing a lot of blood" I yell

All the sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder I look up and see my dad. McGee is behind him and takes my spot while my dad pulls me up and hugs me. He quickly starts to murmur in my ear "he will be fine Tony he is your son after all. Recovering quickly runs in his DNA. He will not die he doesn't have your permission nor mine. Let it out you are fine and TJ will be fine. Sh it's going to be okay. He's going to pull through" I couldn't stop sobbing I was terrified. The last time I was like this was when Kate died.

How is it my dad always knows exactly what I need to hear and when? Hopefully I am as good a dad to TJ and Kate as my dad is to me. Oh shoot Kate. She is probably hearing all kinds of different things. Why oh why did you have to die Caitlyn? Everything was so less complicated with you here.

"Tony the ambulance is here. Go with TJ. I will go get Kate and take her to the hospital" my dad says

"Ok thanks dad for everything"

"Anytime son anytime. Make sure my grandson gets the help he needs."

"I will dad. See you at the hospital."

Kate POV

Why is everyone running to the garage? Why do I hear an ambulance? Oh no didn't everyone go to the garage because TJ was there? Aw shoot that means someone's hurt. Wait why is ducky and palmer running with a gurney? Oh no it can't be, I just lost my mom a few years ago. I can't lose TJ I just can't.

I am slowly working myself into a panic attack.

Finally, I see someone who will give me answers. "Grandpa where is everyone? Is everyone alright? Did you get the guy who took TJ? Is TJ ok?" I say

"Sweetheart you need to sit and calm down. Breath" He tells me

"There you go in and out. That's it Kit Kat" He keeps telling me. Wait did grandpa just call me Kit Kat? Wow something bad must of happened last time he used that nickname it was when my died. Wait that means someone's dead. NO!

"Caitlyn Joy Dinozzo I said breath you are starting to freak out. Just breathe for me." Grandpa says

After a minute I am calm. "What's the sit rep?"

"I am taking you to the hospital where TJ is. Your brother was shot and it is pretty serious. As soon as you're ready I am going to take you to the hospital to your dad okay?"

"Yeah I am ready now I just want my dad" I say

"Then lets go" grandpa says as he pulls me into a hug

Tony POV- at the hospital

Why does the hospital have to have such uncomfortable chairs? It would be more comfortable to sit on a rock.

"Anthony Dinozzo Jr. Family" a doctor says

I practically ran to the guy.

"I am right here. I am his dad. How is he? Will he be okay?"

"Hello agent Dinozzo my name is Doctor Michael Smith I am the doctor who took care of your son when he first came in. Right now he is with the best pediatrician doctor, Doctor Rick Rubio. Agent Dinozzo your son is in very critical condition. He is in surgery right now to stitch him up from the bullet wound. Also before he is stitched up we are checking for any bullet fragments, any internal bleeding, and any spine damage. There is a possibility that the bullet went through your sons' spine. It may not of though, but we want you to be prepared just in case. The good news is since the bullet went through and through we don't have to fish the bullet out. Also, because it went through it means that it saved his life because as you know in your profession when bullets don't go through the organs in his body can play air hockey. Meaning the bullet would cause more damage then it did because it would go from one organ to another destroying as many as possible." The doctor says

"Why do you assume the worst about his spine?" I ask

"Because of the placement of the wound, the entrance wound is directly in front of your sons' spine. However we are not for certain if it did because we do not know the angle the gun was at when shot. But we do want you prepared you for the worst just in case."

"Okay thank you very much"

"A nurse will come and get you when your son is out of surgery."

"Thank you"

At this point I am really scared. My son my TJ has a possibility of never walking again. Oh my stars! He may never play basketball again. Okay Tony, you need to calm down it's a possibility not for certain think positive. Everything happens for a reason. God has a perfect plan and even though I don't understand He knows and understands and I need to trust Him.

God please help my son please.

"DAD" Kate yells

"Kate, oh baby are you okay?" I say

"Yeah but dad don't worry about me how's TJ? Is he going to be okay? He has state championship in two weeks. He will just die if he can't play." Kate starts telling me

"Kate sweetheart you need to calm down okay? Now take a few breaths okay. There you go that's it baby girl. Now you are to listen to me carefully and full. You are fourteen now and I know that you can take this news. If it gets too much just say our safe word. Do you remember our safe word?" I say

"Dad it has been the same since I was two. It's bond." She tells me

"Tony, are you sure?" My dad asks me

"Yeah dad I am sure she needs to know." I tell him

"Okay your decision." Dad says

"Okay Kate your brother is in surgery right now to stitch him up from the bullet wound. Also before he is stitched up they are checking for any bullet fragments, any internal bleeding, and any spine damage. There is a possibility that the bullet went through your brothers' spine. It may not of though, but they want us to be prepared just in case." I tell Kate

"Okay what are the chances that it did hit his spine?" Kate ask

"Highly likely" I tell her sadly

"Okay. I am just going to sit down and digest this"

"Okay honey. If you need anything or have any questions just come ask."

"Okay"

Kate POV

Oh my goodness! My brothers' spine might be busted up. At least he's alive but still I don't like that he might not walk again. Ugh. I just need to calm down. Everything happens for a reason. God has a plan and planed this as a trial and it's my job to conquer. I can do this. I need to be strong for T. He needs me.

Gibbs POV

"Tony. Are you okay? I know you and hearing what you heard from the doctor has to have some effect. I know that behind that mask that you have up, there is something else. Please son let me help."

"Dad, why does this have to happen? We lost Caitlyn six years ago. SIX! And now this happens to my son!" My son starts ranting

I now know what he needs. The same thing he needed after Caitlyn died. He needed a hug whether he wants it or not. He always complained that he was too old but right now I knew that he need one and that's all that matters.

"It's going to be okay son. Calm down and just breathe. I know that right now is tough, but once you see TJ you'll be better. I remember once about a few years ago a certain son of mine got pneumonic plague. He decided to steal an envelope from a certain probie because of a SWAK on the back that he "recognized" the lips. Turns out it was a mom, who was crazy because of cancer, trying to find out the truth about her daughters case. After scaring the life out of me and his own wife, who might I remind you my son thought that he gave the plague to her, survived and now lives to tell the tale of surviving pneumonic plague. Now if my grandson is anything like my son he will survive this because surviving is in his DNA."

"Thanks dad." Tony says while hugging me tighter.

At that moment a doctor comes through the door and says "Dinozzo family"

AN: dun dun dun what happens to TJ? Will he walk again? Why did Sid try to kidnap TJ? Guess ya'll have to wait until the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thank you to everyone who put in a review on what they thought should happen to TJ. I'm so sorry that it is taking me so long to update. The past few weeks have been filled with conferences, meetings for work, and exams for school. to say its been chaotic is slightly an understatement. I will try to post quicker since exams are done

Warning: mention of abuse and threat of a spanking. There won't be any actual spanking just a threat. You have been warned. If this isn't your thing turn back now.

WAYLF chapter 4

Tony POV

"Anthony DiNozzo family" the doctor said

"Here" I say

"Your son is in recovery. Miraculously his spine wasn't damaged in the shoot out, but there were some bullet fragments in his lungs. The good news is that it won't leave permanent damage except that your son will need to do some breathing exercises to build up his lungs. He will not be able to play sports for at least a month if not longer. He can continue sports again after his doctor clears him." the doctor tells us

"When can we see him?" I ask

"As soon as he is situated in his room. the nurse will come out and get you. Is there anything else?" the doctor asks

"No that's all. Thank you very much" I say

After the doctor leaves I am so happy. My sons spine is fine. praise God!

An Hour later

A nurse comes into the waiting area

"Anthony DiNozzo family?" The nurse says

"Here" I say to her. I hope TJ doesn't have any of those rules where I can only stay for a few minutes. I mean come on I'm his dad I should be able to stay with my son. Especially after what just happened.

"Are you the father?" The nurse asks me

"Yes I am. Are you here to show us TJ's room?" I ask

"Yes. Everyone can come in, but after 10 minutes every one leaves except you can stay with him. I know that's hard but it's the rule." The nurse says

"Okay that's fine. Could you show us his room?" I ask

"Right this way"

As we are following her I slow down and started walking with my dad. I wasn't shocked that mom and dad are here, but I am shocked that Abbs, Ducky, Tim, and Ziva are still here at the hospital. It has been a long day and I'm sure all of them are tired. But this team is a family even if I kept TJ and Kate a secret from Tim and Ziva. Now that they know about TJ and Kate I'm sure they will gladly become their aunt and uncle.

"Hey dad can I ask you something?" I ask

"You already did."

"Dad that got old when I was 14. Anyways could Kate stay with you and mom at the house until TJ is released from the hospital?"

"Of course she can Tony"

"Thanks dad"

"No problem son no problem at all. Best part of being a granddad is being able to spoil your grandkids then give them back to their parents after spoiling them" he says with a smirk

"Dad your so not funny. Besides I was never much trouble. I was a very well-behaved boy."

"Whoever told you that you behaved lied to you Tony. If I remember correctly you were in trouble the first week after your mom and I adopted you. Lets see wasn't it for lying and getting in trouble at school?"

FLASKBACK

Gibbs POV

"Hey mom. Hey dad. How was work?" my son Tony asks my wife and I. I love it when he calls me dad. Especially since his real father abused him and then disowned him leaving him in the streets. If I find that man I will personally kill him.

"Hey Tony work was fine. My boss was a real pain giving me a probies job since the real probie Stan called in sick" my wife says

"Jen you know that when Stan's gone you have to do the probie work since I'm the senior agent." I say

"Whatever Jethro. But your sleeping on the coach. Bagging and tagging maggots were disgusting. " Jen tells me

"Dad did what?" Tony asks

"He made me bag up maggots" Jen tells him

"Oh mom that's terrible. Your right that was awful of dad to do. Maybe when your director you should make him do something gross to."

Whack

"Ow dad what was the head slap for?" Tony asks

"Giving your mother ideas" I say

"Sure like she wouldn't of thought of that herself. She is a very smart woman and could come up with something more gross than I would think of."

"Okay boys that's enough. Go wash up for dinner Tony" Jen says

Tony POV

I hope that worked. I can't believe that I got a detention in English class for sleeping and not doing my homework all week. I mean come on reading a book on the queen of England is so boring. Oh well better hope the school doesn't call. If they do i will probably be in trouble for lying to dad about having my homework done. I wonder what kind of punishments I get here for doing bad stuff? I mean when I was with that low life who called himself my father he would just beat me to an inch if my life then leave me. But mom and dad are different they wouldn't do that. Oh well better hurry up before the food gets cold

Gibbs POV

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring

"Hello" Jen answers

"Yes I am one of Tony's parents. What can I help you with?" Jen asks

"Oh really? Well I can assure you that he will be there and won't fall asleep again or not do his homework. Thank you for the call principal Perry. Have a good night."

"What's up Jen? Why did Tonys principal call?" I ask

"Apparently your son decided that English class would be a great class to sleep in. Not only did he sleep he also didn't do any of his homework this whole week" Jen tells me

"That can't be right I asked him last night if he did everything and he told me he did." I say

"Seems like someone lied. And why would he fall asleep in class? He went to bed at 9 pm and he was up at 7:30 am. He should of gotten enough sleep especially since I checked on him twice last night. At 10 when i heard a noise from his room and midnight when I went to bed."

"Seems like we are going to have a long chat with one Anthony Dominic Gibbs." I say

"Jethro I have an idea. Why don't we not tell him and see if he tells us. We'll give him until after dinner to tell us. Plus we can ask him questions about school and see if we can get it out of him." Jen says

"I knew I loved you for a reason. Not only are you beautiful and can do the dirty jobs. You are also so smart. I love you Jen." I say

"Love you to Jethro" Jen says

"Tony come on dinner" Jen yells

"Coming mom" he yells down

Once he gets to the table he sees that we are having pizza.

"Sweet pizza. Who hoo!" tony says as he grabs a slice

Tony POV

"How was school today?" Mom asks

"It was school. Nothing new or interesting" I say

"Did you learn anything?" Dad asks

" that any book on the queen of England is really boring. Especially since we read it in class and a lot of the book is in old English so you don't understand what it's saying half the time" I say

Suddenly my parents start talking in French. Man one thing that stinks about them being special agents is that they know all these languages I can't speak so I have no clue what they are saying.

"Tony I am going to give you one chance to answer this. Do you understand?" Dad asks

"Yes" I say nervously. This can't be a good sign

"Did anything happen at school that me or your mother should know about?" Dad asks

"No dad not that I can think of"

"We'll that's funny because your principal called to inform us that you have detention tomorrow for falling asleep and not doing any of your English homework this week. Care to explain?" Dad says giving me this glare

"Okay fine ill tell you. I fell asleep during English because I was tired and I won't do any homework about grammar or spelling or vocab. I don't need those skills to be a special agent like you. All you do is solve crimes which I can do."

"That's where you're wrong Tony. Your dad and I have to use those skills everyday because we have reports, warrants, bagging and tagging, and a lot more things that we have to use those skills. What about when we are talking to a suspect and they start using these big words? We need to know how to interpret those words so we can catch the criminal. Tony look at me. Your father and I love you so much. We don't want you to not be able to fulfill what you want to do in your life because you didn't work hard enough in school. We want you to be able to be whatever you want to be and not held back." Mom tells me. Man can she make you feel guilty.

"Ok mom, dad I understand what you are saying. Well that was a nice heart to heart but I'm going upstairs to go do my homework." I say while starting for the door

"Hold on Tony. We aren't finished here. If you thought we were finished you are wrong." Mom says.

"Yes we are mom. I'm in my room doing homework. Goodnight." I say. Why won't they let me go to my room? It's not like going to punish me for getting in trouble. They have no right. Even though the adopted me doesn't mean I answer to them for school. That's ridiculous!

"Anthony, I'd loss that attitude you have right now and sit down." My dad starts to tell me.

I should probably sit down and not mess with my dad. My mom yeah I will. My dad would probably go all "marine" on me and make me run or something. Oh man I must be in trouble so I better sit down, but that doesn't mean I have to pay attention.

"Thank you. Now secondly, you know that lying is never good Tony. How am I supposed to trust you if you lie to me? How am I supposed to have your six if I can't trust you to tell me the truth? Tony, this family is a team just like your mom, Stan, Ducky, and I are a team. We have each others back no matter what. The same thing applies here at home. We are a team and we need to stick together and have each other backs with total trust that they do have our back. Does that make sense Tony?" My dad says. Man can he lecture. Now I feel guilty for lying to him.

"Tony, is there any reason why you were tired during English today?" Mom asks me

What should I do? Should I lie and say I was just bored? Or should I tell the truth and say I watched movies all night, and when you checked on me I faked slept?

"Yeah there is a reason" I look down at the floor guiltily. "I was up all night watching movies"

"Tony how is that possible if your mother checked on you twice last night?"

"Because when I heard her coming I shut my computer, put it quickly under my sheets, and then faked sleeping so I wouldn't get in trouble."

"Anthony Dominic Gibbs"

Oh no not the full name that can't be good at all.

"I want you to go in your room and collect your laptop, movies, and iPod and bring them to me now" my dad says

"Yes sir" I say sadly

Gibbs POV

"Jethro what are you going to do with his stuff?" Jen asks me

"Well Jen I'm going to lock them in one of my drawers downstairs." I tell her

"So basically we are grounding him?"

"Somewhat only to those things

for a week and there's more"

"Jethro he's only twelve don't make him run laps or do type of physical activity"

"Jen I think you'll like this. To earn back our trust with his homework he will sit and do it at the table, you or I will check all of his homework, and if I find out that he didn't tell us about any of his homework to get out of doing it, he will receive what my dad wouldof given me. A spanking."

"Jethro"

"Don't you Jethro me Jen. He's very lucky I am only grounding him this time. Jen you know my only intention for spanking him is to teach him. Not to cause any damage, just like my dad did to me and look how I turned out."

"Okay Jethro I trust you. Just promise me you will make sure he knows the difference between a spanking and what his dad put him through."

"I will Jen."

"Thank you Jethro."

Tony POV

I go up to my room to receive all of my favorite things. I can't believe dad is grounding me. This is absurd. I better bring these downstairs so they don't get suspicious.

A few minutes later

"Here's my stuff dad. How long are you going to keep them?" I ask

"A week" he replies

A week? I can't survive a week without my stuff. What am I supposed to do for the next week? Study? There is no way that I'm doing that.

"What the heck am I supposed to do this next week if I don't have my iPod, laptop, or movies? How am I supposed to have fun this weekend with none of my stuff?" I ask. This just makes me mad. They can't do this.

"Tony, you know that lying is wrong. Not only did you lie to your dad about your homework, you were also very deceitful last night after you were supposed to be in bed. Also you broke our rules. That is why you're getting punished." Mom says

"What rules?"

"The rules we went over when you moved here a month ago."

Oh yeah I remember that day. That was the day that it was decided for the time being I would stay with them. Little did I know that I would soon become their son. I now wish I would of payed attention when they told me those rules, but I guess it's to late now. Who knows what kind of trouble I'm in now.

"Oh those rules" I reply. Trying not to show that I really don't know all the rules.

"You didn't pay attention did you?" Mom asks me. Man is she good

"No mam" I say finding my shoes more interesting.

"Well, that's still not an excuse. You know that you shouldn't lie to us. Don't you Tony?" Dad says.

"Yes sir"

"Anything you'd like to say before we tell you what your full punishment is?" Dad says

"Just that I'm sorry"

"Even though your sorry doesn't mean you aren't going to be punished. Now Tony your dad and I have decided on what we think is a suitable punishment. Jethro" moms says.

"For the issue with your deceit so you could watch movies you are grounded from your iPod, all movies, tv, and computer. If you have an assignment that involves the computer you can do it on mine or yours moms computer at the dining room table. As for the lying about homework you will do all your homework at the table and then your mother or I will check it" dad tells me

"No way. There's no way I'm letting my parents grade my homework." I reply. I'm getting more and more upset

"Yes you are Anthony. Until you earn back our trust that you can do your homework without us having to remind you. Do you understand?" Dad replies

" yes sir. I understand"

"Good now go get your books and start your homework" dad says while rubbing my head which messes my hair up."

"Jethro I'm going to go to the store and get some groceries. We are out of bread, milk, eggs, and coffee" mom tells dad

"Ok Jen drive safely" dad tells mom while giving her a quick kiss

After mom leaves dad grabbed my stuff started heading towards the basement.

"Wait dad can I ask you a question."

"You've just asked one"

"Dad" I groan

"Yes what is your question?"

"What would happen if you found out that I didn't do some of my homework and lied to you about it?"

"Well, after your week grounding for the deceit I would add everything else fun into the pile of what you can't do for a long while and then I'd spank you. Now before you hyperventilate, a spanking and what your father did are two very different things."

"Dad, I know that. My bio mom and a few nannies spanked me over the years. I know what my dad did was abuse and I also know that what you'd do wouldn't be the same thing as what he did. It would be for correction not to inflict as much pain as possible to cause damage. I know that dad my bio mom made sure I knew the difference because her hope was that if something ever happened to her, DCF or someone would rescue me from my disgraceful bio dad, and that I would be able to be punished correctly without someone fearing I'd take it like what my bio dad did. Dad I know you aren't like him. You actually care for me. If I still lived with that lowlife as soon as he wouldof gotten the call he would have grabbed me and hauled me down the stairs and beat me to an inch of my life. I know you wouldn't do that. You would stop as soon as you believed that I learned my lesson. So dad don't worry, I do not, nor will I ever think that you are like my bio dad. I will never in my life think that. I trust you dad "

"I'm glad that you trust me son. And I'm glad you know the difference between the two. Now why don't you go and get your homework"

END OF FLASHBACK

Tony POV

"You know I will never forget that week. I remember that you taught me how to sand, and we'd be in the basement for hours just talking." I saw

"I remember. Those were definitely the good days. Come on son I'm sure TJ is anxious to see you." Dad replies

"I'm sure. Man I can't wait to see him. I don't think I can ever let him out of my sight again."

"Just wait a few days"

"Dad, what on earth do you mean?"

"You'll see. Trust me"

TJ POV

Ugh what's that beeping noise? That's really annoying. I should probably open my eyes to see where I am, but what if the Sid guy did take me before dad saved me? Maybe I should slightly open one eye. Wait was that movement I hear. It is I hear lots of movement and whispering.

"Come on TJ wake-up. It's your dad. No one is going to hurt you. Come on and wake up. You have a lot of people anxious to see you okay." My dad tells me.

I slowly start to open my eyes. The light burns. How long have I been out for?

"Dad?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Why am I in a hospital?"

"We'll talk about that in a second, but right now you have some visitors"

"How are you doing T-man?" Aunt abby asks

"Okay"

"Hello my dear boy. Welcome back. You gave us quite a scare." Grandpa Ducky tells me

"Sorry" I reply

"That's alright lad, its all part of being a kid."

"Hello TJ" grandma says

"Hey grandma. Hope I didn't scare you to much or gave you much paperwork." I tell her

"Well I'm sure that we can work something out for you to pay me back. Maybe a promise to never scare me like that again?"

"Now grandma you know I can't promise you anything because I'm a DiNozzo and getting hurt is part of the territory." I tells her

Whack

"Ow grandpa what was the headslap for?"

"Scaring the life out of me. That's your dads job not yours. Got it?"

"Yes sir"

"Don't sir me. I work for a living."

"You two must be Ziva and Probie" I say looking at the two people who I hadn't met before

"Yes I am Ziva David. Nice to meet you TJ" Ziva says

"I'm Tim McGee not probie. Only your dad can call me probie."

"Fine I guess I won't call you probie, McGee"

"Thank you TJ"

"Excuse me" a nurse says "everyone except for Agent DiNozzo needs to leave now. Times up"

"Okay thank you" grandpa says

After the goodbyes its just dAd and I in my room. I'm anxious to see how I ended up in here, but I'm also a little nervous.

"What happened dad? How'd I end up here"

"Well someone tried to kidnap you and you got hit. You had surgery and for the next month or so you have to do some breathing exercises. Once the doctor clears you, you can play sports again but only then. Do you understand buddy?"

"Yeah dad I understand. Man I'm really tired. Today was a really tiring day. Night dad"

"Night buddy I love you"

"Love you to dad"

That's the end of chapter 4. Please review. Next chapter is going to be more in depth of TJ's road to being able to play basketball again.


	5. Chapter 5

WAYLF Chapter 5

AN: hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. There has been a lot going on recently at work. Ive gone from one conference at this state to another conference at this one to a day at home with my husband to another conference out of the country. Right now I'm at home for a few days to spend time with my husband until I have to go back to another conference Monday and get my dry cleaning done. Bad thing about conferences is you have to be formal, and there are only so many formal dresses a girl can have. Well, enough about my life. Enjoy the story and sorry for the grammatical errors. Also, when tony refers to mom and dad he means gibbs and jenny.

***WARNING! Contains reference to spanking of a minor. Also there are a few swats. You have been warned. If this is not for you, turn back now or forever hold it inside you because I gave you warning.

TJ POV

"Dad"

"Yes son"

"I'm bored. I want to go home and play my video games and watch my movies."

"You heard the doctor. You can go home in a few days"

Stupid doctor telling me what to do. He has no authority over me. Only dad does. Well, not just dad let's see I've got aunt abby, uncle Tim, grandma, grandpa, uncle Ducky, aunt ziva, grampy, and all my teachers. Man I have alot of people in authority.

"But dad, I want to go home like now"

"TJ"

"Dad, you can't blame me for wanting to go home. At the hospital there's nothing to do, but at home I have all my games and movies."

"TJ we are done discussing this. You will stay in the hospital until the doctor releases you. That's final."

"But..."

"Done discussing this"

"Fine"

Tony POV

Man, dad was right he would get stir crazy. I hope he doesn't try to get up and walk around without me or one of the nurses. If he does he might open up his stitches. Man that would be awful because then it's more time in the hospital.

"Dad" TJ says

"Yes son" I reply

"Could you tell me a story?"

"Sure. What kind of story?"

"How about when you went to live with grandma and grandpa or something you did when you lived with them?"

"Okay how about when I snuck out of the house?"

"You snuck out of the house? My word dad did you have a death wish?"

"I'm guessing you want to hear the story?"

"Yes please. Come on dad hurry up and start telling us."

"Okay I will. Hold your horses. Okay so I was 13 and it'd been a little over a year since grandpa and grandma adopted me...

FLASHBACK

Gibbs POV

"Dad" my teenage son says whole he comes down to the basement

"What's up Tony?"

"Some guys from the basketball team want to go over to Liam's house after practice tomorrow and stay at his house until we go to school the next day. Since we play Lee Middle in two days, the team thought it would be nice to go someplace to practice more and hang out."

"Tony, you know how you're mom and I feel about you sleeping over at someone else's house on a school night"

"But dad we are all going to go to his house to practice then hang out until 9 when we are all going to bed. Dad you have to let me go. please dad I'll do my chores, all of my homework as soon as I get home from school, and anything you and mom ask me to do."

"As promising as that offer is, I'm going to have to say no to you staying the whole night, but you can still go just mom or I will come and pick you up at 9"

"Dad that's so not fair. I might as well not go since I can't stay the whole time. If I don't stay the whole night, the whole team will think I'm a baby because I can't stay at someone else's house." Tony says slightly raising his voice me

"Tony you have two choices. The first one is you say 'thanks dad for letting me stay until 9' and be grateful. Or the second one is you continue arguing with me and raising your voice to me and then you won't be able to go at all for arguing with me"

"Fine I won't go then. Thanks dad for making it seem like I'm a baby because I can't stay over at Liam's house." Tony yells at me

In two steps I'm by my sons side.

SWAT

"Ow. Dad what the heck was that for" I ask

"That's was yelling at me" dad replies

SWAT

"And that was for being disrespectful" he says

"Sorry dad."

"Now because of how you just acted you are not going anywhere except for school and basketball for today and tomorrow. If you continue to argue, we can go upstairs to the study where ill spank you. after you'll not only have a sore butt, but you'll also be grounded for a week. Your choice."

"I'm done arguing."

"Good. Now is your homework done."

"Yes dad. Since it's done can I help with the boat until dinner?"

"Yep."

*The next night*

Tony POV

Buzz, buzz

I look down at my phone and I see I got a text from Liam.

"Hey tony when are you going to sneak out? As soon as you get here we'll start practice. Been waiting for you"

I reply "about to sneak out. Be there in 30"

Here goes nothing.

"Hey mom I'm really tired so I'm going to go ahead up to bed and get some sleep. Especially since I have a big game tomorrow."

"Tony, are your sick? It's only 7"

"Just tired mom don't worry. Besides I can't afford to be sick."

"If your sure you're not sick"

"Positive"

"Then go head to bed Tony. Goodnight love you. Don't forget to say good night to your dad"

Okay one down, one to go.

I peak into the basement. "Hey dad I'm really tired so I'm going to go ahead up to bed. Good night love you."

"Good night son. I love you to"

Man that was way to easy. Now I just have to go to my room, climb out my window, and then run Liam's.

25 minutes later.

"Hey guys come on let's start practicing. I have to be back at my house by 9. Let's start with some free throws. When someone misses one, everyone has to run a suicide. Let's go."

Gibbs POV

"Hey Jen, did tony seem tired tonight or did he seem jumpy?" I ask

"Definitely jumpy." She replied

"Call it a gut feeling, but I think Tony is at Liam's house."

"He was told he couldn't. Why would be go there?"

"Because he wants his team to win tomorrow. Jen pull up Tony's text message history on the computer. "

After a few minutes Jen pulls it up.

From Liam "Hey tony when are you going to sneak out? As soon as you get here we'll start practice. Been waiting for you"

reply "about to sneak out. Be there in 30"

"I can not believe him. Just wait until he gets home. Jethro go get him now"

"Jen, first off let me go upstairs and check to make sure he really did sneak out. Okay?"

"Okay. Hopefully he is in his room"

A few moments later

"Jen I'm going to go out for a drive to go pick up one Anthony Dominic Gibbs from his friends house. Once we get home, he is going to be one sorry little boy. I promise you."

"Drive safely Jethro and wait until you get home to deal with him."

Liam's house 10 minutes later

While I'm parking on the side of the roads, I see Tony outside playing basketball. When I walk out of my car I yell

"ANTHONY DOMINIC GIBBS"

Tony POV

I look up when I hear my dad yelling my name.

"Oh no" I say

"Man, don't play innocent. We all know that you would of been extremely lucky to not get caught. Both your parents are federal agents and your dad was a sniper in the marine core. Better hope your dad doesn't ground you from the basketball game tomorrow." Dan tells me

"Don't give him any ideas" I reply

Great now I probably won't be able to sit comfortably all day tomorrow.

"Anthony get in the car, now" my dad tells me

"Yes sir" I reply "bye guys, see you tomorrow"

In Gibbs car (still Tony POV)

"Dad I'm"

"Not right now" dad replies

"But dad"

"Wait until we get home"

Oh boy he's mad. Oh no, we are home now. I guess I'll just have to face the music.

"Anthony I want you to go straight upstairs to the study"

"Yes sir"

"Anthony Dominic Gibbs what on earth were you thinking?" My mom asks me

"I wasn't mom. I'm sorry I worried you" I said

"You will be Anthony. Go to the study. Your father will be there shortly." Mom says

"Yes mam"

END OF FLASHBACK

TJ POV

"Then after a few minutes, that felt like eternity, grandpa came in and lectured me. Then he spanked me with the paddle that grampy made for your grandpa when he was younger, and when he your grandma Shannon had your aunt kelly, grampy gave him the paddle. Then he grounded me from everything fun for two weeks." Dad says

"Did you play in the basketball game the next day?" I ask

"Nope got grounded from basketball to."

"I can't believe you actually snuck out of the house dad."

"Me either" a gruff voice says

"Hi grandpa"

"Hey bud, how are you feeling?" Grandpa asks

"Better. I think you should take me out of the hospital since I'm fine" I say hoping that he would take me out of this prison they call a hospital

"What does your doctor say?" Grandpa asks.

"ThatIcangohomeinafewdays" I mumble

"What was that? I couldn't understand you"

"That I can go home in a few days"

"Then I'll take you home in a few days"

"Man"

"Hey bud why don't you read these comics grandma and I got you while I talk to your dad"

"Sure grandpa"

Gibbs POV

"TJ we will be right outside the door"

I say

"Okay grandpa"

Once we are outside, I ask "how are you doing?"

"Dad, you were right he would get stir crazy. I'm glad you and mom got him more comics. I want to avoid more stories from when I was in trouble, at all cost."

"Well, we need to figure out who is going to interrogate Sid."

TBC

Please go to my page and vote on my poll on who you want to interrogate Sid. Thanks for reading.


End file.
